For a number of years, jewelry cleaning, such as the cleaning and brightening of diamonds, has been accomplished by dipping the diamond, or the diamond and its setting, in a detergent substance, such as ammonia, leaving the diamond therein for a period of time and then removing the cleaned diamond. This process, and the dish and ammonia apparatus used therefor, has proven to accomplish the cleaning objective with a moderate level of success. However, the drawbacks include the rather acrid aroma of the ammonia used, as well as the potential mess involved with the open dish usually used.
A couple of decades ago, it became apparent, particularly to shaving substance manufacturers, that the use of foam, rather than liquid or cream presented a less messy process and apparatus for accomplishing the objectives involved in the shaving process. An example of this is in the Ruhle patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,546.
Still further, during the last few decades, the manufacturers of various substances, such as resins, medicaments and even cleaners or insecticides, have discovered and developed the use of a straw-like output for aerosol dispensing of these substances. Such development has been a recognition that the straw-like output would better direct the substances. Examples of these are represented in U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,224, a patent invented by Harrison; U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,856, an invention of Prussin and U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,964, inventor Toth.
Of course, the Harrison patent discloses a resin dispenser, kept from plugging up with resin material, and using a straw-like output for accomplishing that result. Prussin also uses a straw-like spout for dispensing medicaments in a pivotably directional manner. Toth uses the straw-like output concept for dispensing cleaners or insecticides for an aerosol container to desired particular locations, but which is not particularly suitable for delivering a directional foam output.
In all of these prior art devices, neither the jewelry cleaning objective, nor the use of a foamy substance dispensed from an aerosol container is addressed.